


Mi Primera Vez

by Korra_Wolfleone



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Español | Spanish, F/M, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 16:39:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16685272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korra_Wolfleone/pseuds/Korra_Wolfleone
Summary: La primera vez de la heredera Beifong y del joven guerrero de la tribu agua del sur.





	Mi Primera Vez

**Mi Primera Vez**

Sokka x Toph

Caminando rumbo a la pradera sagrada, para celebrar .El equipo avatar se da cuenta que las cosas han cambiado. Un pequeño poblado se levantó junto con una refinería, justamente donde Aang pensaba llevar acabo su ceremonia tradicional de los nomadas aire, junto con los acólitos del aire, su novia Katara, acompañados por Sokka y la mejor maestra de tierra control como ella se hacia llamar Toph. Caminaron unas calle cuando sokka y toph olfatearon carne y decidieron huir para comerla a reventar o mínimo probarla, eso debería de ser mejor que los brotes y semillas que aang pensaba dar en su dichosa ceremonia.

Entraron al pequeño local que tenía carne de jabalí, pez anguila, ave del pantano y babosa, todo asado o frito y en palillo. En las paredes había banderas del reino tierra y en el centro una bandera de la nación del fuego. 5 meses con 2 sillas altas de madera y al fondo la pequeña cocina donde se preparaban los alimentos.

Sokka coloco la silla de toph para que se sentara, el acomodo la de el frente a ella. Pidiendo al camarero un palillo de cada una de las carnes y jugo de ciruela con hielo.  
En lo que les servían sokka comenzó a hablar de lo buena que era volver a verla, salir a comer y separarse de la miel que derramaba aang y su hermana katara. Toph golpeo fuerte el brazo de sokka, sintiendo que ya no era aquel chico flacucho que conoció cuando se unio al avatar. Su voz se escuchaba más profunda y eso le encantaba, mas sentir como tolero el golpe en sus duros y anchos brazos.  
Toph estaba a punto de decirle algo muy importante a sokka cuando fueron interrumpidos por la comida y la bebida, así que olvido eso que le quería decir. Ambos devoraban la carne rápidamente. Por un instante sokka contemplo a toph, a pesar de estar comiendo carne de babosa frita se veía diferente, se veía hermosa, el la veía hermosa. Terminaron su comida y decidieron ir a encontrarse con los demás, no seria difícil encontrar a su escandolosa hermana con el avatar y sus acólitos.

En la refinería los encontraron, donde un chico mayor platicaba animosamente con el grupo. Alto, delgado, de lentes, cabello castaño y rizado, portando una especie de mandil y guantes de lana, bien parecido para la opinión de Katara y las acolitas del aire.  
Mi nombre es Satoru y con guste les dare una visita guiada a todos Uds. Soy el encargado de esta fábrica y refinería.

Sokka y Toph iban entrando a la refinería, aun comiendo el último palito de carne, cuando se escuchó un grito.  
Satoru: Realmente es Ud., la admiro mucho, es tan valiente, tan fuerte, tan hermosa!!! Salvo al mundo junto con el avatar. Me encantaría que me platicara sus historias Srita TophBeiFong, mientras la tomaba del brazo, llevándola a la primera puerta de la refinería, mientras los demás caminaban detrás de ellos.Al final quedo el chico de la cola de caballo.

En ese instante Sokka se sintió irritado y molesto con ese adulador.  
Sokka: Que va a saber ese tipo 4 ojos de toph, ni siquiera la conoce, no es su tipo, que le puede ver ella a el, bueno es ciega no lo puede ver. Pero por que va del brazo del el!!!!

Arrastrando los pies se unio al grupo, mientras contenía sus celos.

Satoru: Este es futuro, el primer negocio formal y productivo entre la nación del fuego y el reino tierra, viene gente de todos lados a trabajar con nosotros.  
Aang no parecía muy convencido, y sabía que algo andaba mal aunque el encargado no lo supiera.  
Terminaron el recorrido, llegando a una salida que tenía una entrada a una cueva de cristales fluorescentes casi tan grande como la que había debajo de Ba-sing-se.  
Toph: Esto es muy impresionante tienes todo trabajando como relog, pero dime que se hace mas abajo? Donde no nos mostraste? He?  
Sokka: Así que tienes secretos, debería de ir a investigar, corriendo a la cueva de los cristales.  
Katara: Disculpa satoru, a veces mi hermano es un verdadero idiota  
Toph: Si! Un verdadero idiota (Pero bastante lindo dijo para sí misma), déjenme ir por el para podernos ir de este lugar.  
Satoru: Prométanme que mañana regresaran para que vean nuestros embarques? Por favor!  
Toph alejándose: Discútelo con el avatar y ya veremos. Mientras caminaba a buscar a sokka.

En la entrada de la cueva, había pequeños cristales color purpura que alumbraban como si fueran faroles, metros mas adelante largos cristales azules , en untiro de 20 metros se concentraban los cristales verdes, iguales a los de Ba-sing-se. Justo ahí se encontraba Sokka, tratando de cortar un pequeño cristal con forma de corazón.  
Toph: Oye tu, el cristal no saldrá con tu ridículo boomerang! Déjame ayudarte.  
Sokka: No, yo puedo solo, porque no vas a abrazar a tu novio satoruuuuu  
Toph: Acaso estas celoso, señorito conquistador?  
Sokka: Y si asi fuera a ti qué? Mientras trataba de arrancar el cristal con los dientes  
La maestra tierra solo se quedó parada, sabiendo que sokka está molesto, celoso y sorprendido, intentaba hacer algo pero ella no sabía qué. Sólo sabía que le gustaba estar cerca de ese "Bobo".  
Ya la tengo grito el chico del boomerang, pero con tanto esfuerzo callo encima de toph, rodando los 2 por el suelo, sokka quedo de bajo de toph, bajo los cristales se veía aunmas hermosa, sus manos estaban temblando y su corazón de nuevo parecía querer salir de su pecho. La maestra metal estaba sintiendo todo lo que ocurría en el chico del boomerang. Lentamente los labios de ambos se unieron tímidamente por unos instantes, sokka abrazo con fuerza y ternura a la chica, quien respondió besándolo con más intensidad, en ese momento deslizo su mano a uno de lso bolsillos de la ropa de maestra para introducir el corazón de cristal flourecente que había podido arrancar con sus dientes, era simplemente perfecto. Mitad azul y mitad verde, símbolo de lo que el chico de la tribu agua del sur sentía por la chica del reino tierra. Despues de dejarlo Sokka se dejo llevar por lo que sentía por Toph, provocando en el una enorme y fuerte erección. En ese momento la maestra tierra se separó de él y solo le dijo: Levántate y larguémonos!

El chico de la cola de caballo confundido se levantó y se fue detrás de ella, pensando en que había hecho mal para que ella se pusiera de esa manera. Cuando el salió de la cueva, toph explicaba como su "bobo" amigo se había atorado en un agujero, por eso tardaron, a lo que sokka solo asintió con la cabeza.

Satoru: Bueno es una cita, mañana aquí nos vemos, al mismo tiempo que le plantaba un beso en la mejilla a TophBeiFong, mientras los acólitos, Aang y Katara se reian, ala vez que toph se sonrojaba, pero no por el beso del encargado de la refinería-fabrica, si noporque era un hecho que sokka sentía lo mismo que ella.

De camino al poblado...  
Aang: Debemos de buscar un lugar donde pasar la noche, para poder regresar mañana y ver que se esta tramando en ese lugar.  
Katara: Somos muchos, no creo que nos alcance para págar una posada para todos.  
Sokka: Acampemos en el bosque como siempre!!!  
Aang: No creo que sea muy seguro,debe de haber otra manera.  
Toph: Bueno perdedores, la ciudad donde vivi y los conoci, no esta muy lejos de aquí, podemos ir en apa, llegar a mi casa, descansar y mañana estamos de regreso, que les parece.  
Katara: Muy bien, esta noche la pasaremos en la posada BeiFong.

Una enorme puerta con bardas de 3 metros rodeaban la enorme mansión de los Beifong, toph empujo la puerta donde en la entrada la esperaba el mayordomo, quien les dio la bienvenida, preparo la cena, las habitaciones y le aviso a la señorita que su madre se encontraba en Ba-sing-se, que regresaría en uno o dos días, pero disponía de su permiso para estar en la casa y disponer de la cuenta de la familia si era necesario.

El equipo avatar y los acolitos del aire se pusieron a descansar antes de la cena.

Un enorme comedor para 12 invitados mas los señores BeiFong, diversidad de platillos vegetarianos y de carne, agua simple, jugo de manzana y kiwi, vino blanco y vino rojo. Pastel de coco con fresas de postre.  
Cada uno de los presentes comio lo que mas le agradaba, pero algo raro se sentía en el ambiente, toph devoró bastantes platos de carne, y bebió vino rojo. Nunca antes sus amigos la habían visto beber, tal vez era por estar en casa. Al contrario el guerrero de la tribu agua, apenas y toco su cena pero si estuvo bebiendo vino blanco y comiendo pastel

Katara: Pero que les pasa a los 2, siempre es como una fiesta entre chistes y bromas, ahora están tan callados.  
Sokka: Eso a ti que te importa novia del avatar?? Y sabes que ya me voy a dormir no tengo por qué soportar esto.

Katara abraza a aang, sin saber por que su hermano se comporta asi de extraño.  
Los acólitos del aire se despiden de aang, katara y toph, deben de meditar un rato antes de dormir. La anfitriona seguía bebiendo y no prestaba atención a las platicas de el maestro de los elementos y la maestra agua. Cerca de las 11:00pm katara y aang se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones, ambos creían que lo correcto era esperar a ser marido y mujer antes de entregarse el uno al otro y compartir una cama. Toph se burlaba de eso, ella no actuaria asi, si se llegara a enamorar, cosa que estaba sucediendo. Salió del comedor y se fue a dar un baño, era la ventaja de ser la familia más rica del mundo. Un jacuzzi con agua caliente, velas y sales de baño, no era muy partidaria de eso, generalmente ella era más práctica, pero la idea que rondaba en su cabeza era aun más fuerte. Después de un delicioso baño a conciencia, salió, se seco y se puso crema, para colocarse una bata negra de seda, con el jabalí volador en la espalda bordado en hilo de oro. Respiro profundamente y salió del baño. Camino entre los pasillos oscuros de la mansión Beifong, hasta encontrar la habitación donde dormía el chico de la tribu agua. Nada mal para sokka, escogió una de las habitaciones más alejadas y más cómodas de toda la mansión.

La maestra tierra respiro profundamente y abrió la puerta de la habitación. Sin hacer nada de ruido, coloco seguro y se puso al pie de la cama.

Toph: Sokka, despierta.  
Sokka: Estoy despierto, no podía dormir  
Toph: Mirame (En lo que se desabrochaba la bata y la dejaba caer, se solto su cabello, a pesar de lo que se veía lo tenia al largo de los hombros).  
Sokka: Eres Hermosa Toph BeiFong  
Toph: Guarda silencio (mientras se metia a la cama con sokka)  
El guerrero tomo el cuello de la maestra y empezó a besar sus mejillas despacio, sus oídos, sus labios, con una beso tierno como el de la cueva. Asi estuvieron un buen rato con besos tiernos y castos. Hasta que la maestra tierra empezó a besar con mas pasión al guerrero, no podía ocultar lo que sentía por el. Sus lenguas comenzaron a luchar, las manos de sokka comenzaron a recorrer la sueve piel de su compañera, tenia unas curvas excelentes, muy difícil es de apreciar bajo el uniforme de combate y la ropa diaria. Un trasero tan firme como las rocas y tan enorme que se podría perder en el. Toph comenzó a acariciar sus musculos bien trabajados de tanto practicar con el boomerang y la espada, unos pectorales y un abdomen perfectos que no pudo resistir y empezó a lamer de arriba abajo, bajando lentamente cada vez mas, al llegar al ombligo, el guerrero la empujo un poco mas, mientras acercaba sus manos a las de ella para mostrar su verga completamente dura, enseñándole como tomarlo y como masturbarlo. Como guerrero de la tribu agua, paso por un rito de iniciación y la marca de estar circuncidado. Las hábiles manos de la maestra tierra aprendieron rápido, logrando que la verga del chico estuviera en su punto, tan gordo y largo, sobre pasando el ombligo de este. Toph no veía pero si sentía, asi que lo tomo con ambas manos y lo llevo a su boca. Empezó a mamar suavemente, desde la cabeza hasta los huevos. Sokka solo gemía y acariciaba el cabello de toph, esta estaba encantada esa deliciosa verga, en un arranque se la metió completa en la boca, sentía que la ahogaba y no al dejaba respirar, pero no la soltaba, el guerrero la seguía empujando mas y mas, deseaba que la garganta de la chica se la tragara completa.Lentamente la garganta fue dando de si y el arma del guerrero se fue introduciendo mas y mas, estaba apunto de meter todo dentro de esa boca, y lo hizo.

Sokka: Eres genial, no seré tan brusco para no ahogarte y solo será un instante, lubrícamelo con tu saliva.  
Toph se sentía vomitar pero le encantaba tener la verga y los huevos del chico hasta la garganta. Lentamente empezó a salir de la garganta y boca, despacio....despacio hasta que estuvo libre. eL guerrero, volvió a besar despacio a la maestra para que descansara un poco.   
Toph: Sokka...Yo....Yo...Estoy enamorada de ti!! Y quiero entregarme a ti.  
Sokka: Toph, para mi eres la única mujer que tiene lugar en mi corazón.

El chico de la cola de caballo recostó a la chica beifong suavemente en la cama, empezó a besar su cuello, clavícula y lentamente bajo a sus firmes pechos, donde empezó a lamerlos y chuparlos con una entrega y devoción, mientras ella se retorcía de placer. Mientras uno de sus dedos entro despacio en la maestra.

Sokka: Creo que estas lista, estas segura?  
Toph: Nunca había estado tan segura de algo en mi vida

El guerrero de la tribu del sur, abrió lentamente las piernas de la heredera Beifong. Con su verga durísima y goteando, empezó a acariciar el clítoris hinchado de la chica. Tratando que se mojara mas para que fuera lo mas placentero para los 2. Lentamente sokka empezó a penetrar a toph,primero entro la enorme cabeza rosada y la mestra tierra dio un pequeño grito, con un beso el guerrero la tranquilizo, pero ya no se podía detener.

Sokka: Tranquila, ya va mas de la mitad, un ultimo empujon y queda adentro.  
Toph: Si, pero metelo completo, el dolor lo soportare.

De un golpe, el guerrero ensarto toda su enorme verga dentro la maestra. La cual solo dio un enorme grito, que el chico ahogo con sus labios. Poco a poco el dolor empezó a desaparecer y los cuerpos se movían con mayor facilidad.

Toph: Dame mas, métemela hasta adentro, no sabes como había deseado esto!  
Sokka: Te la voy a dar completa hasta que no puedas mas, niña mala, haces que me den celos de todos los que te pretenden.  
Toph: Tranquilo, solo soy de ti.

El guerro coloco a la maestra en 4 mientras le seguía dando mas fuerte, al apretado coño de la maestra tierra. Los 2 estaban sudando a ams no poder y no se detenían, el tiempo se había detenido y si alguien mas los escuchaba no les importaba. Las nalgas de toph rebotaban sobre los huevos de sokka, quien la mismo tiempo le metia un dedo por el culo a esta, mientras se quejaba que le dolia, pero tampoco le importo al guerrero quien metió otro dedo mas , mientras le clavaba la verga su jugoso coño. La maestra tierra recordó algo que había escuchado hace mucho tiempo.  
Toph: Sal de mi por favor.  
Sokka: Pero por que, no te gusto?  
Toph: Si, pero quiero intentar algo  
Sokka: de acuerdo

Toph se coloco de lado, abriéndose ella misma las nalgas, untándose su saliva en la entrada de su culo. La verga de sokka solo dio un respingo y se puso aun mas tiesa. Se coloco detrás de la chica beifong, con una mano la abrazo y con la otra empezó a meter su verga lentamente en el apretado orificio, sentía que lo ahorcaba y lo quemaba, mientras ella solo respiraba lentamente para soportar el dolor, los minutos se hacían eternos, finalmente quedaron unidos.

Toph: Sokka! Muévete lentamente pero no dejes que se salga  
Sokka: nunca te la sacaría!

Los movimientos fueron lentos y profundos para ambos, mas rápido, mas rápido gritaba la maestra. El guerrero se apalanco de las caderas de la chica para romperle ese apretado y riquísimo culo. Beifong apretó como si quisiera succionar la verga del guererro. Este no soporto la presión y comenzó a aullar por el orgasmo, con su boca chupaba las orejas de la chica y con una mano dedeaba su clítoris, si el terminaba, ella lo aria con el. Minutos después de un plácido orgasmo para cada uno, toph se acostó sobre el pecho de sokka.

Toph: Te amo.Gracias por el corazón y gracias porque mi primera vez fuera contigo.  
Sokka: Tambien Te amo.Gracias a ti, también fue mi primera vez. Ahora hazme un favor y aleja a todos tus pretendientes, no quiero ser tu bobo celoso.


End file.
